


Embrace

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor Ragnarok - Fandom
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Family Feels, Gen, Loki (Marvel) Gets a Hug, Scene Expansion, Short & Sweet, So does Thor, Spoilers!, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because we were robbed of that hug, ragnarok spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 18:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12537912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: Beware, spoilers!Set at the end of Ragnarok, in that scene (you know the one)Thor and Loki hug. For a moment, and despite what they'd lived though, everything's fine.An expansion of the hug we never got to see.





	Embrace

Thor had imagined his brother would have been long gone. They had said that maybe they'd be better off if they didn't see each other again, maybe part of him meant it. And this.... apocalypse thing was a good exuse to start over.

The little things that held close, that made keep bumping on each other's way were now gone. They had no parents anymore, no friends in common, not even the land they came from had survived Ragnarok. They had lost so much, memories, people, and their childhood seemed to be gone.

When Thor saw everything explode, a tiny part of him hadn't been sad or grieving about the world that had been his home, where he'd lived so many good moments, no, everything had overshadowed by a crippling fear: Where was Loki? Had he come out all right? Had he had time to get far enough so that the blast wouldn't affect him?

But no, of course Loki was okay. He always was. Even when he died he was ok, he was fast and smart and a born survivor. He had probably fled already, looking for a place in which he could cause mayhem again, or build new statues of himself. And then Thor ld go back to Earth, and fight whoever neede to be fought and... who knew if he would see Loki again?

It was understable, of course, if Loki came back he would probably have to face up to past action, what he did in New york, for example. And even if they had fought together, Thor knew that the Hulk still made Loki a bit flinchy, after the encounter in which Loki ended up making a hole with his body. After being on the receiving end of Hulk's anger, Thor could relate.

But still, it did nothing but add to the loss he felt losing Loki on top of losing his whole home planet after losing his hair, his hammer and his father. (And his eye, of course). All he had done was lose, even if the most important part of Asgard, the people, had been saved. But having Loki with him, finally in a way where he could be proud of him... Thor wanted that to.

Wanted to thank him, show him how much he appreciated what he'd done for them, and for Asgard. How much his help had meant. An then, suddenly he was there in front of him. Not an illusion but the real thing: not only was Loki safe, but he had stood by him, and the team, and their people.

Loki had come back, and Thor could barely contain the tears of joy.

Loki had thought of never seeing Thor like he'd said, starting a new life. He knew that he could be a good leader, his time as Odin had shown him that. And his time with the grandmaster had shown him he could do friends more easily when he was away from Thor. Technically, everything was good and this Ragnarok was the perfect excuse.

He would get away, do something awesome. He had the Tesseract which he could use as a weapon, as a power source, as something to bargain if things went wrong. He had his mind and he could do many things in the vast universe, away from his many enemies and bitter memories of plans that had failed and jail time. Rationally, logically, that would have been the best to do.

If he continued to be with his brother, there was a fair chance that he would meet the Avengers again, and surely they wouldn't be as understanding as Banner and the Hulk had been. He'd have to prove himself again, and still there would be people calling for his execution, making all this new self-esteem and happiness disappear.

But the truth was... He would rather face all those things with Thor by his side than be alone again. He wanted someone who truly appreciated him, cared for him, thought highly of him. And Thor.... both of them had done terrible things to each other, but when it mattered Thor was there for Loki and Loki was there for Thor. They hated each other but they still loved each other.

And Loki was ready to face those terrible things that were coming his way (Midgard's comeuppance, Thanos reapparing, those threats of something that would make him long for pain, still echoing in his mind...) if he could have his brother, could have what they used to have before he screwed everything up. A companion, a partner, a friend, a brother.

Someone that made him feel proud of being who he was. Someone that guided him when he needed it the most. Someone who understood him like no one else in the world, in the whole universe did.

"I'm here."

And so they were, and suddenly Thor was very here, he was on top of Loki and they embracing, like they ahdn't done in years, decades even and it felt, so.... good.

After so many ups and downs, so many hatred, bitterness and disappointment, so many lost hours hoping for a change on the part, wishing they could go back to being what they once were... Well, they could never recover the innocence they lost, and there would always be the memory o bad moments, but in that moment.

Loki put his head on Thor's chest, while his older brohter stroke his back, with gentle up-and-down movements. Thor had closed his eyes, forgetting the world outside, letting himself believe that only him and hisbrother existed in the world, in the universe. He had Loki's black hhead on top and if he tried, he could hear his heartbeat. It was pleasing, in that moment, it was the best sound in the world, the best feeling in the world, well deserving of losing an eye.

Loki also felt calm in a way he hadn't been in many years: gone were the regret, the ever-present insecurities, the unhappiness at his life and choices. For a moment there, everything was perfectly...good. His brother was there for him, Thor had him and no matter what happened, he could count on that. And he hadn't been hugged in so long... He had forgotten what a nice warm feeling it was, how whole and accepted it could make you feel, how loved.

Not alone in the universe.

There were responsibilities out there in the world, of course. Many things had gone down, and there would be consequences. The universe was probably still in danger,they didn't know if they would ever get Banner back and Loki was still technically a criminal in many realms.

But none of that mattered in that moment. In that moment, the only important things were that they were alive, that Loki had come back and that they had each other again. After missing each other for so long, the ice had finally melted down.

_I've got you, brother. And you have me too._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked!
> 
> We deserved that hug! Anyways, Ragnarok was awesome and I loved it. Whumpy-Ragnarok related prompts are accepted. 
> 
> Please leave some feedback if you liked? Thankssssssss a million :)


End file.
